keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Carnôge
Carnôge is the Keyvailin Demon lord of Wrath. He is the most active and destructive of the demon lords as while the others tend to hide in the backround he has started sevel wars himslef. Only Funor is more dangerous. Bio: Carnôge was one of the celestials first sent to the newly created Keyvaile by God to serve the new world. He would serve this role but for reasons unknown to most mortals he would begin to become angry. This caused him to feed upon the anger of the mortal Repamri lizardmen and with this anger he would grow strong, The greatist amount of strength he gained was After the Kaimec rabel Kev Nolon assassinated the leader of the Madavari and her enraged people attacked the Kaimec in vengeance. With this amount of anger he felt as if he could defeat any of the other Spirits. Spirit War: After this he joined forces with sevel other upset speirts; The Cunning Yies, the lord of Greed, the permissive Yavina, The lazy Savaz, the hungry Golgor, and their leader proud Zernof. Together they attempted to userp control of Keyvaile away from their fellow spirits and when the spirit of wisdom Cortove attempted to stop him he smiteed him to the ground destroying his physical form and marking the beginning of the Spirit War. During this conflict he fought several of his fellow sprites and was cursed with the mark of demon that prevented him from entering sacred sights. He would be responsible for creating the Wastes of Woe when he fount Dukorn and several other sprites blasting the land around him. He was finaly defeated by Nordi who chained him and imprisoned him in the far north where the Justice spirit hoped the grinding ice would hold back his great flame of anger. Imprisonment: He remained under this prison of Ice for many centuries. He would remain Idle in his cell for the entirety of the Fey age and the majority of the Glorious age untill his prison was discovered by a tribe of humans untouched by the elves. They began to worship him as a god and they would serve him well. Eventually he was freed along with the rest of the demon lords by Atif Landrin and he would lead his new worshipers into battle against the elves. Major Appearances during the Era of Sorrows * He would lead his tribe in the north in raiding the southern realms as well as attacking the Song Elven kingdom of Elndel. * He would aid a Samtain warlord, Gutierre de Arzco in enslaving most of the northwestrn tribes and invading the kingdom of Rogrez. Powers: Domonic Power(Wrath): As the Demon Lord of Wrath he gains great power from this emotion drawing upon it to do meny feats. The Claws of the Abyss: a weapon of unspeakable horror. Major Followers: Lutenits: Nertovec: demonic embodiment of the Chaos of Battle. Rage Demons:Flaming demons of Rage. Mortals: Gutierre de Arzco: Samtain warlord who exiled from his homeland fled to the north and became the leader of the Morinid due to Carnoges will. He lead an unsuccessful invasion of Rograz and was executed by the people of that kingdom only to be resurrected as the lord of Wrath's fallen Harold. The Morinid tribe: A northern tribe of humans untuched by the elves that found the prison of Carnoge and begain worshiping him as a god. Meny godbin and human warlords follow him in excahnge for power in battle. Trivia: * His main rival is Dukorn sperit of honor. = Category:Demons Category:Demonlords Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Evil Category:Villien Category:Antagonist Category:Falsegods Category:Factionleader Category:Spirits